


annoying

by GrapeJellyCandy



Series: Short Stories [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeJellyCandy/pseuds/GrapeJellyCandy
Summary: Behind closed doors and plasters smiles, Jeongin shatters and there's no one to help him pick up the piecesThe weight of friends can cause more harm than one would think
Series: Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	annoying

Music blaring loudly into his ears, and eyes focused on his screen, Jeongin fails to hear his name being called from beside him. His thumb slides across his screen to scroll further down. Every few seconds his body flinches at the music's volume. 

A hand ghosts across his shoulder, grabbing his attention. Immediately he drops the device into his lap, and pulls his earbuds out. Quietly above him stands his teacher.

"Yes ma'am?" His voice strains out.

"You've been awfully quiet this class, are you okay?"

'Not really' he wants to say.

Jeongin's eyes wander away from her gaze, and find their way to the softly colored canvas sitting in front of him. Last night he had stayed up working on his project, and ended up finishing it.

"Yeah, Im fi-" 

"He's always like this." A loud voice cut him off. 

Next to Jeongin, working on his own painting, sat Hyunjin, Jeongin's best friend.

"Jeonginnie never talks much." Another voice adds from further down the table. 

A discomfort starts building in the youngest's stomach. His eyes fluttered back down to the words filling his screen as his hands mess with the device.

"He's always listening to music and reading stuff. It's annoying." Hyunjin's eyes don't leave the canvas He's working on.

"Annoying?" Their teacher says, quirking an eyebrow.

"He never talks!" Adds Hyunjin with an almost defensive tone. 

Hands finding their way back to his phone, he has the urge to put his earbuds in and turn the volume all the way up. He doesn't want to hear anything right now.

"I- I'm done with my project." Jeongin stuttered out.

"Okay, then I'll take it to grade." 

And with that the teacher leaves. Right as she walks away, his earbuds are back in on full volume. His eyes focus back on his screen, and he's holding back tears.

'They find me annoying?' 

As the minuets pass, the weight in his chest doesn't. His breaths stay short, and his eyes stay wet. Standing up quietly, Jeongin walks to the classroom door and grabs the hall pass. His friends don't even bat an eye as he leaves the room. 

By the time he gets to the restroom, tears are flowing out of his eyes, and down his cheeks. 

'I'm annoying.'

He pulls his sleeve up.

'Hyunjin thinks I'm annoying.' 

Slowly his fingers find their way to his arm. Nails digging painfully into his skin, he started moving his hand back and forth. Angry red lines formed across his skin. 

Suddenly footsteps echoed through the bathroom. Jeongin thought that maybe his friends had noticed his absence and come to find him, but the air stayed heavy with silence. Nothing happened. 

Nothing happening seemed to be the worst thing that possibly could happen. A final cry ripped through Jeongins throat and out his mouth. He scratched his cheeks, hoping the pain would silence him. It did. His burning skin made him forget the screaming agony in his heart, even if only for a second. 

He checked his phone. Class would be ending shortly. 

With a final gasp for air, Jeongin cast his pain away and wiped the tears from his face. He plastered a smile on his lips, and opened the bathroom stall. Slowly, through the hallways, he walked back to his class. 

When he arrived, he set the hall pass back in its rightful spot next to the door, and made his way to his seat. As he sat down Hyunjin looked away from his painting and up to Jeongin. 

"Oh, did you go somewhere?" Hyunjin asked, lightly. 

Jeongin smiled as though his heart hadn't shattered, "I just needed to use the bathroom."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this freshman year of highschool bases on an event that happened to me. This is basically a log of what happened but instead of my friend, it's hyunjin, and instead of me, it's jeongin. Times can be troubling but I've changed for the better, and am more talkative now.


End file.
